To Cure Lex and What Friends Do
by Inspirationbynight
Summary: Well Elisa did warn them and now Lexington needs help. Based on my own experience, though I've never been pushed off a building. Megan is an OC that first appeared in A bit of Magic. This is fic 3. Editings!


To Cure Lex and What Friends Do

by Inspirationbynight

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles only the idea for this chapter.

A.N Edit 2/7/08: I realized I was half concious when I first ordered the numbering of these fics and have now fixed them. This takes place early December 1996 after Megan is hired to babysit Alexander. Fic #3

To Cure Lex and What Friends Do

Elisa shook her head to convey her amusement and dismay at what would follow. "You guys really shouldn't eat so fast," she said for the second time during the same early evening meal.

"Relax Elisa," Broadway said before stuffing a bagel into his mouth. "We don't get stomach aches!"

Lex was about to comment how Broadway gave the rest of them aches when a strange high yelp leaped from his mouth. His large eyes widened in wonder at what had just happened when the same sound came, making his small chest bounce.

"But apparently you guys can get hiccups," Elisa pointed out.

"How do I-hic!- get rid of th-hup!-em?" Lexington asked, fighting the blush that tried to rise in his cheeks. It was embarrassing to say the least.

"Try drinking water," Elisa suggested. "My grandfather was good at stopping them whenever Beth, Derek, or I got them."

So Lexington tried drinking water. A glass an a half later, he was still hiccuping but now they were sharper. He rubbed his chest absently as another hiccup erupted from him. "Any other ideas?" he asked with a sarcastic undertone. He winced at the next hiccup. It felt like his chest would burst out of him.

"I've heard about swallowing a teaspoon of sugar," Elisa said, no longer amused at Lexington's condition. The ordinary case of hiccups seemed to be causing him pain.

"Alright," Lexington agreed, going to the kitchen for some sugar.

Five minutes later the clan was gathered about the Great Hall, wondering what to do about Lexington's hiccups, which had gotten louder and were causing the little gargoyle to look like he was hopping.

"A congregation! What have I missed?" Megan asked, walking towards the group.

"Lass, what brings you back?" Hudson asked the teen sorceress.

"I forgot a folder I need for school tomorrow. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Lex got the hiccups," Brooklyn told her with a tiny smirk.

"It's not fun-hee! They won't st-hup!-stop," Lex said with a frown.

Megan nodded in recognition of his problem. "What have you tried?" she asked. She quickly got a list of the remedies that had fail to cure Lex of his problem. Megan's brows creased slightly in concentration for a moment.

"I think I know of a way to solve this once and for all," she said tentatively.

"What?" Lex asked her in desperation to be rid of the hiccups.

"Come with me to the tower," she said. Everyone except Goliath and Brooklyn went to the parapets to look on from below. Megan scanned the sky line as if looking for something.

"Now what?" Lexington asked her.

"There," Megan said, pointing to a building some distance away. "The lights that go around the top of the roof. See it?"

Lexington nodded. "Ok, now give me your hand. Concentrate on the building and get ready for your last hiccup."

Lexington fixed his gaze on the building, wondering how that would help. Another hiccup came followed by a push. "Ahhh!" he cried out as he went forward. Just as suddenly, he was jerked back by a hard tug on his arm.

"Lex, are you ok?" "Lexington, are you alright?" "Lad!"

"Feel better?" Megan asked him with a pained look on her face.

Lexington stared at her for a few seconds before realizing that he no longer had hiccups and that he was holding her hand tightly. He quickly released her hand with an apology.

"Well I wasn't going to let you fall," Megan said, flexing her fingers at her side. "Even if you can glide."

"Of course! Scarring him. Why didn't I think of that?" Brooklyn wondered out loud.

Goliath sighed in relief that neither was injured and satisfaction that Lexington had been cured. "Do humans often cure each other of these hiccups like this?" he asked Megan.

"Scarring, yes sometimes. Pushing another off a castle, rarely. As far as I know, this is the only castle in New York," Megan answered in a mildly straight-faced way. "Well, I shouldn't keep the driver waiting. Evening everyone!"

"Hey Megan," Lexington called to her. "Thanks."

Megan said over her shoulder, "That's what friends are for."

"What, pushing each other off buildings?" Brooklyn asked sarcastically as Megan stepped down the staircase.

Megan paused in her descent, her head and shoulders just in view. "To be there," she said lightly. Then added, "Unless you have an obsession for falling that I didn't know about, then I'd gladly push you off a building." She grinned then went on her merry way, leaving Brooklyn to fuse over her pounce.

Brooklyn just looked after, promising to himself that he would pay her back. It's what friends do.


End file.
